Field of the Invention
This document relates to systems and techniques for electronic notebooks.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional techniques for recording information include physical notebooks and simple electronic notebooks. However, such notebooks tend to be static in nature, recording manually entered information and manually selected locations and then displaying such information as entered.